1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to the protection of clothing from human body discharges.
2. Description of Related Art
Diapers are generally disposable and are worn by infants or the sick/aged to absorb and retain their waste fluid. Such diapers are in use for collecting the body-waste and thereby for protecting the clothing worn from getting soiled. Depending on the severity of the discharges, the frequency of change for the disposable diapers is generally determined. The designs, materials and the sizes of the diapers may also be determined based on the usage and the user, the purpose being to absorb, spread out and retain the waste.
A difficulty presently exists when the wearer is lying down. In such situations, the waste may be prone to flowing or being forced in a direction up the user's back thereby bypasing the diaper and coming into contact with the wearer's clothing. In particular, diapers are commonly closely fitted to the body, hence in order to comply with the body shape need to be narrowed at the bottom and between the thighs though the collection of waste is maximum at the bottom. Although the materials of the diapers are meant to absorb, spread out and retain the waste within the diaper area, often the waste overflows out particularly from the narrowed bottom and the backside above the hip region. Such a leakage requires replacement of the clothing in addition to the replacement of the diaper. Previous devices have not provided an adequate a way to protect this region of clothing from such contact.
Canadian Patent Application No. 2,041,278 discloses a disposable pad for protecting clothing from perspiration. The pad is constructed of disposable paper and plastic pressed in layers and backed with an adhesive. The pad is embossed such that the size can be adjusted by tearing off sections of the pad. After use the pad is disposed by pulling the adhesive backed pad from the clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,027 discloses a disposable absorptive pad for protecting the clothing of the user while burping a baby or alternatively, to use as a bib.
The pad comprises a layer of relatively impervious material overlain by a co-extensive layer of an absorbent material and is contoured to encircle a child's neck when attached by adhesive means as a bib. Alternatively, it may be adapted to fit a person's shoulder by the adhesive means for protecting the clothing of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,888 discloses a disposable bib, napkin or apron of a flexible sheet material having a neck cutout in its upper edge portion and two shoulder pieces adjacent the cut out. The upper edge portion carries a pressure sensitive adhesive capable of releasably adhering to the clothing or to the body of the user.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0039813 discloses a diaper pad of an absorptive layer adapted to absorb and retain waste expelled by an infant that is not captured by the disposable diaper. The pad has a water resistant layer behind the absorptive layer. The water resistant layer is provided with an adhesive layer for securing the pad to the clothing worn by the infant. The diaper pad forms an extension of the backside of the diaper above the hip region.